


Rainy Days

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [17]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friday One Shots, One Shot, inspired by a song, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: (Based off of this song: https://youtu.be/Dnbij7pb5p0 )Chloe Price is alone, trying to think.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter on this time, but I'm struggling to keep my eyes open and I want this one to be as strong as I can make it. I hope you can enjoy :)

I listen to the rain, hitting the fabric of the canopy above me. As I slowly open my eyes, I see people on the next street over, walking in the parade. The cheers of the people watching are soft and almost too quiet to hear over the low rumble of the thunder.

_I know that it's just some dumb teenagers, but it's stupid for even them to be out in this weather. Then again... who can talk, yanno?_

I slowly pull the pack out of my pocket, hitting the bottom a few times and taking the end of a cigarette in my teeth. I slowly pull out my lighter, flipping it open and lighting cigarette. I close the lighter and I can feel the sound go through me, a hollow ring echoing through my body. I raise the cigarette to my lips and take a drag from it, the intoxicating burst of nicotine wrapping my heart in a warmth that doesn't reach my cold skin. I feel the wind blow slightly, rain coming from the side and covering my skin.

_So much for getting somewhere dry..._

The goosebumps spread down my arms and neck, making me feel aware to all the subtle changes. I can already feel the suffocating dampness that flows through the streets, but I can feel the coolness of the metal wall I'm leaning against. The world slowly turns as I take another drag, looking around some more. The parade can still be heard in the distance, but beyond that I can only see a few dark rain clouds in the dead of night.

_I know it's the dead of night, but I'm a little surprised that more people aren't out._

I sigh and look around, seeing a shadow moving towards me slowly. I slowly reach up and pull the cigarette from my mouth for a moment. "I don't have any money. If you're gonna kill me, just hurry up, I got shit to do in the afterlife..." I let my voice fade away and take another drag, feeling my body relaxing a little more.

_I've lived a good life, I think, that if I had to let go of this life, I could do it now without feeling unaccomplished. But definitely incomplete..._

I hear footsteps and decide to look up, seeing the figure, just outside of my vision until a flash of lighting, followed by a distant rumble of thunder. In the quick flood of light, I can see her. Her brown locks lay stuck to her head, almost covering her eyes. I step closer, seeing her again. Her eyes are almost glowing in the pale moonlight, making her look magical. The leather of her jacket shines in the rain as she stares at me, a strange and passionate look in her eyes. "Max..."

She nods very slowly, somehow drawing away some of my panic. "Hey Chloe..." She clears her throat and walks up to me, moving so that she is almost pressed against me. I can see that her clothes are soaked, so I place my hand on her cheek and feel that it's even colder than my skin.

"Max, you're gonna freeze out here."

"You're the only one that wants me around." She takes a deep breath and exhale, closing her eyes. "I was looking for you, so it was worth it."

I shrug and slide my hands into my pockets. "Well why would you do that for a waste like me...?"

"Because..." She moves so that I can feel her pressed against me, her cold, wet clothes making me feel sorry for her. "...I love you. " She slides her arms around my neck and I find myself breathing quicker, my heart beating faster and my mind working around the memory of our fight earlier. "I'm so sorry for messing everything up."

"You didn't mess anything up Max, I just wanted to do something else with those stupid boxes. I didn't know they meant something to you..." I sniffle and wrap my hands around her waist. "You could never mess up what we have with each other..."

Max nods slowly, pushing me back until I can feel the wall of the building behind me. "I love you."

"I love you too, damn it..." I pull her closer, feeling wet leather between my fingers as I grip the back of her jacket as the world around us begins fading. I can hear the thunder rolling through the sky and the rain beating down against everything below it with anger. As I begin to focus on the love of my life, I can feel the wind pick up a little, covering us in rain while we make out, alone in the night street, pressed up against my apartment building. I can feel my heart beat out of my chest and my mind begins to wander, only thinking of her. I can see us kissing inside, our arms wrapped around each other. I can see the next morning when we wake up beside each other. I can even see the passionate kisses and embraces as we realize how deeply each of us cares for the other.

But for now, I am content with standing in the rain and holding the person I love more than life itself, remembering that I'm the luckiest woman in the world for her being around me. I focus on the present, never wanting to go back to life without her...

**Author's Note:**

> HI! It's been a while since my last Friday One Shot (and It's before midnight for me, so it IS still Friday) and I thought that I should change that, especially since I probably won't get out a chapter update tonight. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to send out another One Shot sometime soon. Happy Weekend All :)


End file.
